


Work Appropriate?

by ThatComicGirl52



Series: Monthly Oneshots [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, M/M, Monthly oneshot, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatComicGirl52/pseuds/ThatComicGirl52
Summary: A tall, broad shouldered and well built man stares back at me, his icy blue eyes pulling me into the room farther. His hair is as dark as a raven, combed back perfectly. Not one flyaway to be seen. His jaw is relaxed, a slight smile pulling at the edge of his lips. The designer suit he's wearing hardly looks wide enough to contain all his muscles.Honestly? He is, without a doubt, the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on.





	Work Appropriate?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my monthly oneshot for September. Thank you so much to Do_The_Cool_Whip, who without her, this oneshot would not exist. This was the oneshot pairing that was voted for this previous month on my monthly oneshot poll. To find out how you can take part in my poll, and have access to more exciting things having to do with my fanfiction, check out my tumblr at thatcomicgirl52.tumblr.com.  
> This fic takes place in a different universe then my fanficiton, Million Reasons To Leave.  
> Also, I apologize if you find this oneshot to not be up to my usual standards. Both my grandparents passed away this month, so needless to say, it wasn’t easy for me to focus on much else.

“GRAYSON!” Mr. Gerard shouts from his office. I jump in surprise and spill my hot cup of coffee all over my desk. I curse under my breath, immediately grabbing the roll of paper towels I keep under my desk for accidents just like this. You would think after working for Mr. Gerard for six months now, I'd be used to his booming voice, but it still takes me by surprise. I've lost track of how many cups of coffee I've spilt. At least this time, I didn't spill the scalding liquid all over myself.

“Yes, Sir?” I ask, as I wipe the desk clean. Gerard doesn't even spare me a glance as he walks briskly out of his office. He doesn't even notice the spill, but for him to notice the spill, he'd have to notice me as a human being, and he's never done that before. To Gerard, I'm nothing more than his brainless errand boy.

“Do you have the notes from last week’s meeting with Eddy? I need it for this afternoon’s meeting with Wayne,” he says, his eyes glued to his smartphone as he taps away on the bright screen.

“Right here, Sir,” I say, pulling out the notes from my top drawer. “You're meeting with  _ the  _ Bruce Wayne?”

“Is there more than one Bruce Wayne?” Gerard asks, taking the notes from me and flipping through them. His tone is as dry as the Arizona desert. I frown at him.

“I'm just surprised, is all. Mr. Wayne never comes in,” I explain.

Gerard sighs loudly, flipping the notes closed before finally looking up at me, “Wayne meets with the heads of the finance branch biannually, just to make sure everything is running smoothly.”

I nod, looking back down at my laptop. I have never seen Bruce Wayne himself, even if I do work for his company. Not even in photos, since I’m new to Gotham City, and I have no interest in gossip magazines and TV news bores me. 

While the business may have his name in the title, it was always my impression that that was as far as his involvement with the company went. Everyone knows Lucius Fox is the real name behind Wayne Enterprises. From what I've heard around the office, Bruce Wayne is well known for being a multi-billionaire playboy, not for being a businessman. So to hear that he’s coming in at all for any meeting is quite shocking to me.

“Grayson!” Mr. Gerard snaps at me.

“Hmm?”

“Look sharp. If Wayne does see you, I don't want him thinking we're all as idiotic as you!” He exclaims, throwing the notes back at me. I catch the papers before they have the chance to smack me in the face, huffing as Gerard walks away. 

I hope Bruce Wayne realizes Gerard for the idiot  _ he is. _ It's the least that guy deserves.

  
  


********************

  
  


The phone rings once before I answer it, “Hello, this Mr. Gerard’s office. How can I help you?”

“Hi Dick, is John there? It's an emergency.”

By this point, I recognize Katie, Gerard’s wife’s, voice on the phone. She calls here at least twice a day. On my first week on the job, she came into the office to meet Gerard for lunch, and was very relieved to find that her husband’s new secretary was a man. She had even mumbled under her breath that she was glad that the “slutty tramp secretary” had finally been let go. I don't know the whole story there, but apparently it had involved Gerard spending some late nights at the secretary’s apartment. At least, that's what the office rumor is.

“He's in the middle of a very important meeting with Bruce Wayne. I can take a message though.”

“No, I have to speak to him immediately. It’s about Julianna,” Katie says without hesitation. Julianna is their five year old daughter.

“Well, I-”

“Right now, Dick!” Katie screeches in my ear. I wince at the noise.

I tell her that I'll let him know right away, because quite frankly, I'd rather interrupt an important meeting then stay on the phone with a frantic Katie Gerard for much longer. I've overheard her lashing out at her husband a couple of times now, which is usually followed by an embarrassed Gerard rushing her out of the building. I'd prefer to stay out of such arguments, if I have the option.

It takes me less time then I had hoped to find the room where the meeting is being held. I hesitate before knocking on the door, doubting myself and what I'm about to do. But then I remember the sound of an angry wife, and I'd rather take my chances with a disgruntled Mr. Gerard than a disgruntled Mrs. Gerard.

I knock three times, and someone on the other side of the door invites me in. I open the door just enough to poke my head in, my eyes scanning down the long mahogany table for Mr. Gerard. Men and women dressed in business suits sit around the table, frowning at me. Every single one of them looks like they want to murder me for interrupting. I want to pull back, close the door quietly behind me, and pretend I was never here at all. 

I'm about to do just that, when someone catches my eye. A tall, broad shouldered and well built man stares back at me, his icy blue eyes pulling me into the room farther. His hair is as dark as a raven, combed back perfectly. Not one flyaway to be seen. His jaw is relaxed, a slight smile pulling at the edge of his lips. The designer suit he's wearing hardly looks wide enough to contain all his muscles. He should be intimidating, but he's not. Unlike everyone else in the room, he doesn't seemed annoyed that I interrupted the meeting. He looks amused.

Honestly? He is, without a doubt, the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. 

“Dear God,” Mr. Gerard quietly moans to himself. It doesn't bother me though. I'm too distracted by the handsome stranger to care.

“I'm so sorry, Mr. Wayne. This is my secretary, and he's not the brightest, if you know what I mean. He should have known better than to interrupt us,” Gerard apologizes. I'm so enraptured by the man in front of me, that I don't even realize that Gerard just insulted me.

And then, to my complete and utter surprise, the handsome stranger answers him, “It’s no problem at all, Mr. Gerald. I'm grateful for the intrusion. This meeting is so boring, I was starting to fall asleep in my chair.”

Insulted looks flash the man’s way, but he doesn't either seem to notice or care. Gerard huffs angrily, and I can tell how pissed he is that he was called the wrong name. I, on the other hand, have to stop myself from laughing. I kind of agree with the man; these meetings are boring. Everything about this business is boring, actually. The only reason I took this job in the first place was because of the money.

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but, um...,” I glance over at the handsome stranger, giving him the tiniest of smiles before turning my attention to Gerard, “Your wife is on the phone, and she says it's an emergency.”

Gerard gives me the darkest look I've ever been given, opening his mouth to probably say something rude in return. But before he can, the man sitting at the front of the room speaks again.

“Right now is a good time for a lunch break anyway. Why don't we all meet back here in thirty minutes?”

The man doesn't wait for a response, even though it looks like quite a few men and women disagree with his idea. Instead, he just casually pulls his iPhone out of his pocket and starts tapping away. Anyone can see just by looking at him that he's already mentally checked out. Reluctantly, everyone follows his lead and starts filtering out of the room. I step away from the doorway to give them room.

Gerard stomps towards me, his hands balled up into fists and his face red as a tomato. He looks so furious, I wouldn't be surprised if steam started coming out of his ears.

“You imbecile!” He says through his teeth in a low voice, staring daggers at me. “How dare you do that to me in front of-”

“Excuse me,” the man who called for lunch interrupts Gerard, stepping between the two of us. He places a large hand on my shoulder, and I can feel my face heat up at his touch. Fortunately, all of his attention is on Gerard right now. He raises an eyebrow at him, and Gerard takes a step back, looking up at him in both awe and surprise. “That’s no way to talk to an employee, Mr. Gerald. Please apologize to this young man immediately.”

The man stares Gerard down, and Gerard shrinks under his intense gaze. It's clear that Gerard is intimidated by him, maybe even a little afraid. His hands actually begin to shake with nerves, and I have to force back a smile. I've never seen Gerard scared of anyone before. It feels good.

“Um, um, sorry Grayson,” he stutters, his eyes flickering back and forth between the two of us. The man nods, satisfied with Gerard’s apology.

“Very good. You may go attend to your emergency now,” he says, and Gerard doesn’t waste another moment before running out of the room. I didn’t even know that the guy can run that fast.

It’s then that I realize that the room has completely emptied, leaving the two of us alone. I feel my face turn red with embarrassment, already approaching the doorway when a hand on my arm stops me.

“I’m sorry about the way that man was treating you,” the stranger says, his voice deep and low, but gentle all at the same time.

I turn to him, surprised. When I was younger, I believed in the best of people. Even after my parents died, I still believed that when it came down to it, people were morally good. And yet despite my beliefs, so many people have proven me wrong over and over again. After a while, you learn to lower your expectations.

So I’m almost taken by surprise when I do meet someone whose intentions are true and good. Is it possible that this man's intentions are good too?

“Oh, it’s no big deal. I’m used to it.”

“It’s wrong,” the man insists, his gaze hardening. He’s right of course, but Gerard’s my boss and I get paid well. I mean, I guess I could go find another job with a boss that treats me better, but it’s not like Gerard bothers me that much. I know he’s just an asshole, and he's not worth getting upset over.

“Anyway, my name’s Bruce, Bruce Wayne. What’s yours?” He asks. I stare at him, my eyes widening in disbelief. What an idiot I am! I can't believe I didn't realize sooner. Mr. Gerard did say it was a meeting with Bruce Wayne himself. I should have known that this was him the entire time. Was I really that distracted by his good looks that I couldn't even pick that up?!

I try to answer him. I try not to look like the total moron Gerard believes me to be, but I can’t. I can’t even form words in front of this gorgeous face, who just so happens to be a powerful billionaire as well.

“I’m, uh, Dick,” I stutter, sounding like a fool. I clear my throat before continuing, “I mean, my name is Richard Grayson, but everyone just calls me Dick.”

Bruce Wayne’s smile widens and then he makes it blatantly obvious that he’s checking me out when he takes his time looking me up and down. I can feel my face go hot under his gaze.

I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m usually so confident and flirty, but Bruce Wayne makes me melt into a puddle. 

“You’re Gerald’s secretary, Dick?”

“His name’s Gerard, actually,” I correct him, but Bruce disregards my comment with a wave of his hand.

“Same thing,” he says carelessly, “So anyway, I don't know what your plans are, but how would you feel about joining me for lunch?”

I stand there, frozen and speechless. The last thing I expected was for Bruce Wayne to invite me to have lunch with him. I mean, of course I would love to, but he's Bruce freaking Wayne! For one, he's my boss, and two, he's the biggest name in all of Gotham City. I can't have lunch with someone as rich and famous as Bruce Wayne. Even if it is just one meal, it’s just doesn't make any sense! Why would someone of his caliber want to spend any time with someone like me?

“Um, well, I...uh. Usually I eat late-”

“Great! So it's settled then! I know this nice little place right up the block from here,” he says, interrupting my nonsense of a response. I'm grateful for it. 

Wayne’s eyes light up, giving me a half smile. My heart skips a beat at the sight of that perfect smile.

He walks past me towards the door, his shoulder brushing against mine. Even the slightest touch from him makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I follow him, confused.

“But we only have a half hour for lunch. I don't think that's enough time to go to a restaurant,” I say as he leads me out of the room. Bruce stops at the elevator, pressing the down button before turning back to me with a mischievous grin.

“Aren't I the reason we're having this boring meeting in the first place? They can't start it without me. They'll wait.”

The elevator doors open with a ding before I can say anything in return. I hesitate for a moment before following Bruce in. Bruce Wayne kind of seems...well, like a jerk, even if he did stand up for me against Gerard. But still, maybe I shouldn't be going out with him. I mean, I've heard what people say about him around the office. He's got quite the reputation as a playboy. Another secretary once told me that there's nothing Bruce Wayne likes more than pretty boys and girls. And while I never thought so, some people have referred to me as a pretty boy.

As the elevator descends, I begin to feel like I've made the wrong choice here. I don't want to be just another guy or girl that was played and used by Bruce Wayne. I'm about to tell him so too, when I suddenly glance over and see him watching me out the corner of his eye. 

Our eyes meet, he smiles, and my stomach does a somersault. My knees go weak just at the sight of him, and I think to myself, “Why the hell not?” What do I got to lose by going out with Bruce Wayne? It's not like I'm committing to a relationship, I'm committing to a free lunch. Who am I to pass up a handsome guy and free food?

And who knows? It might be fun. I know my heart, I know myself. I won't fall for Bruce Wayne's charms and tricks. There's no way. I'm smarter than that. Right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Worthy of a part two? Let me know.


End file.
